Heat Haze Dazeかげろうの幻惑
by Puella.Magi.Kuro.Magica
Summary: [SONGFIC] [AU] [NO MAGIC-KIND OF] [CHARACTER-DEATH] It all started on August 15th. Repeating that single day for countless of times, trying over and over to save Her. Failing each time. Until when she didn't.


_**August 15th at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above**_

 _ **The sun is shining down, what a pretty day**_

 _ **So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze**_

 _ **the rays are giving way**_

It was summer in Mitakihara City. The cicadas chirped and the sun beat down on Homura Akemi as she walked over to the park. She was running a little bit late, she was supposed to meet Madoka at 12:22 PM, but now it was already 12:30 PM. She felt so comfortable in her cool room that she had overslept. It was very humid outside, though for some people it would be considered as "nice weather".

Homura's skin was even more sensitive to heat or cold than the average teenage girl because her childhood days she was in hospital. She had many reasons for being in the hospital but the main reason was because of her heart failures and sickness.

Even though it was about 102º degrees, She had on a light sweater to protect her skin, it was a light purple and white hoodie with beige shorts and sneakers. Her long silky hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Finally, she reached their meeting spot, a climbingwall-rock-looking thing.

 _ **And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you**_

 _ **"Hey but I, don't really like the summertime"**_

 _ **And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing**_

 _ **right from under your breath**_

Madoka was wearing a light overall dress. It was pink with a white shirt underneath. Her hair was done with her usual pink ribbons. Her eyes looking slightly bored but relieved to see her.

She was holding a grey cat, petting it absently. They greeted each other when Homura approached. And started chatting aimlessly.

"Ne, how is Amy?" Homura asked randomly, referring to the grey cat Madoka held in her arms.

"She's fine I guess.." Madoka responded while smiling sadly down at her lap, "She surprisingly likes this heat.." Madoka said bitterly.

"Oh.." Homura replied, closing her eyes and tilting her pale face towards the sun, sweat dripping down her neck.

"But, I kind of don't really like the summer..." Madoka muttered brazenly while petting the grey cat.

 _ **Ah, and as that cat had ran away**_

 _ **You tried to chase it in the end**_

 _ **Jumping right out in front of a**_

 _ **traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red**_

 _ **Crashing in and breaking you to bits**_

 _ **That truck a heard a scream a little bit too late**_

 _ **Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair**_

Suddenly out of nowhere Amy leaped out of Madoka's arms and sprinted away. Gasping, the pinkette moved to run after it.

Homura stared after them, sighing then standing up to follow after. It must've been an odd sight, kind of funny in a way. A cat running in front a short high schooler, that looked like a grade schooler, and a taller high schooler chasing after the both of them.

Homura finally caught up in time just to see the red light. The oh-so-bright red light. She tried to scream, but she was frozen in place. Madoka wasn't paying attention to the traffic light, eyes focused on the grey cat just out of her reach. Until it was too late.

The truck hit and Homura screamed, clutching her dark hair frantically. Blood was splattered and dripping everywhere.

But it was too late.

 _ **I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it**_

 _ **Are these lies? The heat is mocking me**_

 _ **"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"**_

 _ **And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and**_

 _ **fall right back into another dark sleep**_

Homura gulped in a mouthful of air.

What just… No…

"MADOKAAAA!" She cried desperately shaking her head. Tears started to gather in her purple eyes

No, this must be a dream. The summer heat is mocking her. She whirled around, sensing a dark presence. A figure in black and dark purple. A deep maroon color smile crazily. Eyes a dark purple.

"What you see is exactly what you're going to get!" the figure grinned.

Homura stared frozen at the blood, not wanting to believe it. She heard the cicadas cry in the back ground. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks the shock**_

 _ **will mock my ever ringing head**_

 _ **I look to see the time**_

 _ **August 14th at 12 something noon I don't see a cloud above**_

 _ **The sun is shining down**_

Gasping, Homura jumped up in bed. The ticking of clocks in the background startled her. The sound became annoying, and her ears were ringing. She swung her head to look at the time.

August 14th, 12 noon. Sun shining ever-so-brightly. The heat, ever-so-humid.

The heat is mocking her. Her ears buzzed with a humming sound.

Not a cloud in the sky.

 _ **"Hey but I…I really have to wonder why**_

 _ **Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the**_

 _ **same old park we are sitting at now"**_

 _ **"Hey, I think the two of us should leave."**_

 _ **But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned-up towards sky and were gaping**_

 _ **pointing struggling to keep away a scream**_

Homura walked with a brisk pace towards their meeting spot at the park.

She felt relieved when she saw familiar pink haired figure petting a grey cat. Her eyes narrowed when it turned to look at her. It seemed to smile evilly, if cats could even smile..

Homura sat down next to Madoka. "Hey, Madoka!"

"Hey, Homura-chan.."

"Do you want to know about a really weird dream I had last night?" Homura turned to a bored looking Madoka, petting absently at the grey cat.

"In the dream last night, we sat in this same park.." Homura muttered, eyes turning dark. "Y-You know, I think we should maybe leave now..."

She grabbed a confused Madoka, dragging her away from the park. But her grip slackened as she felt resistance as Madoka stared at her blankly. Out of nowhere, she heard a group of pedestrians gasping and pointing at the sky.

 _ **Stabbing holes and splitting you in two,**_

 _ **the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky**_

 _ **Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees**_

 _ **Are these lies? The heat is mocking me**_

 _ **"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"**_

 _ **Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile**_

Homura whirled around just in time to see Madoka being pierced by heavy poles and beams. Multiple open bleeding holes opened up filled with blood.

One of them pierced through her torso, a passerby shook with terror. The same figure that appeared in her "dream" last night appeared behind her, leaning against a traffic light.

"Hah, I bet you wish this was just a dream; however, it's not!" The figure smile cruelly.

No.. It has to be a lie. The heat must be mocking her.

Homura's vision blurred and she stared wide eyed at the bloody body of what was once Kaname Madoka. She could have sworn she saw Madoka's corpse smile darkly..

 _ **Endlessly I see that overheated haze**_

 _ **And again the laughing will repeat on through the days**_

 _ **You've been dying for the past ten years**_

 _ **We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear**_

 _ **But a story is a story all the same**_

August 14th have been repeating over and over again. A never ending cycle that has been continuing for the past ten years and Madoka has kept dying every time. Trapped in an endless maze.

She had watched Madoka get stabbed with metal poles and beams. She has watched Madoka get squashed like a bug from a fallen building. She had even seen Madoka fall down steep stairs, arms outstretched as if asking for help. Each and every time, she has seen the same black and purple figure laughing at her pathetic self.

 _ **And today, like any, has an ending so to say**_

 _ **Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day**_

 _ **Crashing in and hitting me instead you**_

 _ **I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck**_

 _ **Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair**_

 _ **You breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it**_

 _ **Are these lies? I haven't heard him say**_

 _ **"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get"**_

 _ **Maybe this summer day has finally gone away**_

 _ **But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now**_

However,

One day, instead of being August 14th, it was August 15th. Homura Akemi sprinted towards the traffic light, completely ignoring the park. She saw Madoka chasing that same grey cat, once again ignoring the red traffic light.

She stood there for a moment, then suddenly sprang forward and pushed Madoka out of the way of the truck. She fell slowly as she smiled sadly at Madoka who stared at her in horror. The grey cat staring blankly at her as she fell. She turned towards the figure she knew who would be there. It stood wide eyed, shocked even.

Homura smiled triumphantly at the figure, "What you see is exactly what you're going to get!"

Smirking in her last moments until her eyes widened in horror. The purple and black figure was replaced by a black and pink figure, almost a magenta. The figure stared blankly at Homura's falling figure, looking almost sad. But it was too late. The truck already crashed and blood splattered onto the streets as they did many lifetimes ago..

 _ **August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same**_

 _ **Muttering again**_

 _ **"Guess I failed again.." as she sat all alone**_

 _ **and held a cat still cradled in her arms**_

A pinkette's head lifted from the pillow slowly.

It was August 14th, 12 something noon. The summer's heat still blazing.

Madoka muttered sadly, "I guess I failed once again…" as she sat with a cat cradled in her arms.

All alone..


End file.
